Lost Past
by UnlimitedDreams
Summary: Kagome finds out that not the real daughter of the Higurashi's. Her real family is in the feudal era, and she begins a journey in search of them. She meets Sesshoumaru along the way, and he seems to know something about her past.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Past**

The masked stranger crouched in the shadows of the alley, his eyes nervously darting backwards and forwards. There was something following him. He could hear footsteps- ones that stopped a few seconds after his did. He sensed movement close by, and a light breathing that was not his own.

This was no game. An enemy was tracking him, one that sought what he held.

He ducked out of the narrow mouth of the alley, creeping swiftly down the deserted street. It was a cloudy night, devoid of even a soft moonlight to cast a small light into the inky blackness. He clutched the precious bundle tight to his chest. They would never have it! Never! He would protect it with his life!

The stranger now hurried just a little. He heard his pursuer speed up too. How eerie it was! In the dark night, he was already on edge. He played a finely balanced game here: run, and the pursuer would surely catch him... but walk for too long, and he risked the same fate. Every nerve in his body was taut and tight. He wouldn't make it home tonight: back to the stronghold, where his parcel would be safe. He had no choice but to make a gamble.

He broke into a sprint, rushing through cobbled streets, hurtling up a drainpipe and fleeing over silent roofs. The iced tiles meant that his feet often slipped. His follower was too close behind him now. He had no choice.

The stranger landed softly on his feet. He saw an old shrine. The lights were still on. Surely there would be a miko or a monk who could protect the child there. He threw the last reserves of his strength into placing the baby on the front steps of the shrine. _Be safe, little one,_ he thought, before fleeing. He almost danced in joy as the hunter took the bait and followed him. Sliding over the icy roofs, he prayed for the safety of his charge. He felt cold breath on his neck, the hunter at his heels.

He would not make it home tonight, or ever, but his job was done. The others would have to take it from there.

On the front steps of the Higurashi shrine, a small baby slept. She lay there, unaware of the sacrifices made for her, unaware of the future awaiting her, and unaware of her history, parents, or destiny. She was unaware that for her, people have killed and been killed, wars had been fought. She was also unaware that she came from another time, a time far removed from this one...

"Kagome! Wake up! It's time for school!"

The young girl woke with a start. She'd had the same dream before. It was odd... always the same in detail, but a little more happened each time.

However, all thoughts of her dream vanished when she looked at her alarm clock.

"I'm late, I'm late!" she yelled, frantically running around her room, trying to brush her hair, pack her bag and change into her school uniform at the same time.

"Good morning, Kagome!" her mother said briskly.

"Good morning, mom," Kagome replied. She then rushed out of the house. "Bye mom!"

"What about your breakfast?"

"I'm skipping it!"

On her way to school, Kagome suddenly remembered that this was her eighteenth birthday. She had been shard hunting with Inuyasha for three years now. The battle with Naraku was over. She sighed. Inuyasha was as obsessed with Kikyou as before. She had accepted that he would never love her, but it still hurt to see the two of them together.

Kikyou had joined the group. The two of them together had easily convinced Inuyasha that she needed to go home: Kikyou with her powers of persuasion and her with a multitude of sits.

"Kagome!" yelled someone. Kagome lifted her head to see Yuka, Eri and Ayumi. "Hi! Good morning!" she called waving at them.

"Hi Kagome, glad that you have recovered from your cold." said Yuka.

_At least grandpa made up a normal one this time,_ thought Kagome.

"Yeah, we were so worried when we heard that you had broken your leg!" chimed in Ayumi.

"You should know better than to walk around the house when you are delirious. You could have broken your neck when you fell down the stairs!" added Eri.

Kagome forced a smile. Maybe she had celebrated too early.

Kagome sat in class, thinking about her dream. She had been having these dreams ever since she fell down the well. Somehow, she felt that she knew the person in the dream. In fact, she realized, he'd been having the dream, every six months, for the past three years.

Maybe I could ask mom about it when I get home. Just then, the last bell rang. Kagome got up from her seat. She walked out of the classroom. Someone called her name. Kagome turned. "Hi Hojo!" she said.

"Hey Kagome, I was wondering if you were free this weekend."

"Umm...not really, I have a lot of homework to catch up on."

"How about..."

Kagome didn't wait for him to finish. "Bye Hojo, gotta go!" she called out cheerfully, before moving away as fast as she could. Hojo was a nice guy, but it was just that she didn't have any interest in him.

When Kagome reached home, she approached her mother about the dream. "Mother... I-I" Kagome started.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I keep having this dream..." Kagome suddenly paused. _Was_ it a dream?

Her mother listened intently while Kagome described to her what she saw in the dream. Kagome noticed that her mother stood rigid as her telling of the dream came to an end.

"Mom, are you all right?" she asked.

"Yes... yes... I-I'm f-fine." Kagome, however, knew that she wasn't okay.

Seeing the worry and confusion on Kagome's face her mother sighed deeply, and said, "Come with me. I'll explain."

Confused about her mother's reaction, Kagome followed her mother. _I wish I didn't say anything after all._

Kagome stopped on beside her mother. She was bent over a chest. Hearing Kagome stop beside her, her mother looked up from the chest, with a square, dust-coated box in her hand.

"I've been meaning to show this to you..." Kagome's mother said, her voice trailing off. "Here." She handed the box to Kagome.

Kagome could hear the deep breath that her mother took as she lifted the cover from the box. Kagome gasped in surprise when she saw what lay within the box's depths...


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Past**

A beautiful royal blue pendant lay on a small silk cushion, shimmering gently. When she looked closely, the blue shifted and changed, becoming different shades. Dark blue, ocean blue, grey... It was the same pendant she'd seen in her dreams. She closed her eyes and sensed the power emanating from the pendant. The power was so foreign yet so familiar. It was almost like something...from a memory.

At that thought, Kagome stepped back. In her shock, she dropped the box containing the pendant. Her mother reached out and caught hold of it, preventing the box from dropping to the floor.

"They weren't dreams," her mother said softly. "They were memories. Memories of your true past. A past you never knew about."

"It can't be! You're my real mother!" Kagome cried out desperately. "You must be... I grew up with you! I grew up here!"

Her mother placed the small box onto a table. Her eyes were anxious as she placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Kagome, I'm not your mother. Your father and I found you on the shrine steps one morning. We decided to keep you, and to raise you as if you were our own. You were but a small baby, too small to fend for yourself. I placed the pendant in the box, so that you could see it when the time was right."

"When the time was right?" questioned Kagome, wondering if it had anything to do with the dreams.

"When I first saw you, it was the pendant that I noticed at once. It shimmered, like it is doing now, and I could almost feel the power rolling off of it. A note was tied to the pendant, asking me to keep you safe and not let you and the pendant to fall into the wrong hands."

"Who is the person in my dream? The one who left me on the shrine steps? There was someone following me. Is he the enemy in the note?" Kagome blurted out the questions at such a high speed that her mother had trouble understanding her.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but only you can find that out. The note mentioned that you needed to go through the well."

She looked at her mother with large eyes. "My family's in the feudal era?"

Kagome's mother shrugged her shoulders. "Apparently they were able to pass through the well. When we adopted you, our family was gifted with this power too."

"All of you can pass through the well and you never told me?" asked Kagome in disbelief. "Does Souta know about this?"

"No. He will have to reach his twelfth birthday before he can go through the well. Besides, grandpa is too old to be setting off on this kind of journey."

Kagome nodded. She knew it was time to start on her journey, but she didn't feel ready yet. Her mind was in a whirl. She would have to travel the feudal era on her own. Sango and Miroku had finally settled down, Kikyou and Inuyasha too. She couldn't bother them now.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," her mother said, her voice wavering. "Right now I think you need time alone."

Her mother quietly left the room and closed the door behind her, trying to hide her tears.

'_At least Kikyou taught me how to control my powers so I won't be totally helpless'_ thought Kagome wryly.

She started packing her bag. Finally, Kagome took the box off the table and opened it, staring at the pendant cushioned softly inside.

_It's hard to believe such a small thing could change my life so drastically._

As she peered at the pendant, an unusual feeling swept over her. Reaching out her hand, she touched the pendant gently. She almost gasped at the intensity of the power that swept through her. The power was not demanding, but soft and soothing. That was when she decided that no matter what, she would fulfil her destiny, and find out the past that had been lying dormant in her mind, waiting to be discovered...

Kagome lifted the pendant from its dusty box and gently clasped it around her neck. Her head cleared and she was able to think clearer than ever before.

Staring at the pendant, she watched as the colours danced inside. They twisted and swooped, never stopping and never faltering. It reminded her of a majestic storm.

As she stared at the pendant, she thought of the stranger in her dream. _Why had those people wanted me?_ she asked herself. Glancing down, she realized it might not be her that they'd wanted, but the pendant.

Clutching it protectively in her hands, Kagome walked into the kitchen where her mother was.

"Mum," Kagome said tentatively, still clutching the pendant. "I've decided to search for the person that rescued me. Even if he if no longer alive, he might have companions. They might have been sending me the dreams, as a warning or a clue."

Kagome's foster-mother turned around, giving her a weak smile. "I thought you might," she said, wiping her eyes. "Be careful, and whatever you do, don't let anyone know about the pendant."

Gently, she embraced her daughter. "I knew you'd have to leave one day, I just wish it wasn't so soon." She said, her voice filled with sadness. "I guess this is goodbye then."

"Don't worry mum, I'll be back before you know it. _And_ I'll have found my past. This isn't goodbye forever." Kagome consoled her mother.

Her mother gave her a watery smile. "I'm sure you can do it. Grandpa, Souta and I will always be cheering for you."

_________________________________________________________________________

As Kagome jumped into the well and was surrounded by the familiar blue light, tingling with sadness and excitement, she thought to herself. '_So, it starts here, my next journey. Hopefully, I'll come to a better end than my guardian did..._


	3. Chapter 3

For days Kagome travelled towards the centre of Japan. There were rumours of a youkai city there. In her dream she had sensed that her guardian was a demon. The grace he possessed, his strength, and the way he landed so easily from the rooftop when he jumped. They were all clues that even if he was not a youkai, he couldn't possibly be human either.

Some days she would walk on the soft, beaten path; other days she would have to follow the direction of the sun. She had begun in the east, so she followed the direction of the sun where it set. Some days she actually enjoyed the journey, greeting the occasional other traveller along the path. As it was summer, the days were often sunny and the nights warm, so travelling was actually quite comfortable. The only thing she was discontent with was the slow pace.

At this, Kagome thought back of her friends and smiled as she recalled Inuyasha's reaction that she would be travelling alone. He had refused to let her go and had thrown a fit about it. Luckily a few sits had quickly put an end to that. Sango and Mirouku had been very worried about her safety but she quickly assured them, with Kikyou also convincing them. After all, Kikyou _was_ her teacher. Kaede had given her herbs that could be used if she fell ill while travelling. Shippou had clung to her refusing to let go until the very moment she left.

As Kagome settled down to rest her aching feet for a moment, she thought of the clues she had. All she knew was that the person who brought her to her foster mother wasn't human, as well as the general direction she could travel in for information. _His friends could be anywhere_, Kagome thought. Using her miko power, she tried to sense the nearest settlement. She gasped as she sensed a large number of youkai auras. That must be the youkai city she had heard about. The youkai in there were supposedly friendlier with humans than the ones she had met before.

Forgetting about her tiredness, she rose and set off once again, with her trusty yellow backpack. There were enough humans and travellers in there that she would not stick out like asore thumb. She would have to cloak her miko powers, however. They might be friendlier with humans than most other youkai, but they would not take kindly to a miko walking among them.

Kaome entered the city and saw an amazing number of people there. She wasn't sure whom to ask first, but then she saw a jewellery stand. The merchant didn't seem youkai, but he wasn't human either. His aura was something she had never encountered before. Kagome gazed down at her pendant. Perhaps the merchant could tell her what her pendant meant.

"Excuse me," Kagome said politely to the merchant. "Can you help me?"

The merchant leaned over and glanced at Kagome. "Hello there! You must be a stranger here. Would you like to buy one of my trinkets? I'm having a special discount today on bracelets."

"No, I'm sorry. I was wondering... have you seen pendants like this before?" Kagome lifted the pendant up so that he could see.

The merchant's eyes lit up as he gazed upon the beautiful stone. "My, my...those stones. Actually, I do believe I've seen one of those before, but I'll need to have a closer look. Follow me..."

Kagome followed the merchant into a nearby alley. She looked around nervously, not really liking her surroundings. It was dark and somewhat creepy. Looking behind her, Kagome noticed that she was now in an area where the marketplace's visitors couldn't see her.

"Um, sir?" she asked nervously, her hand sneaking towards the dagger hidden in her belt; a parting gift from Sango. "Can you tell me about the pendant now?"

The merchant's grin grew bigger. He grabbed hold of Kagome's arm and drawing a dagger from his belt. He pointed the small blade at her throat. "The stone or your life!" he hissed.

"Let go!" yelled Kagome, summoning her purification powers. The merchant gave a yelp as he was burnt. Kagome yanked her arm out of his grip and drew her own dagger.

"You little runt, I'll kill you for doing that!" he yelled.

Kagome wasn't stupid and knew that she wouldn't win if it came down to a fight. She had been planning on using her purification powers to fight youkai, but it seemed that the merchant had some resistance to them. The amount used would have killed a normal youkai. However, she didn't dare to turn and run. Doing so would leave her open, giving him a chance to attack. Kagome was about to call for help, when a glowing whip suddenly snaked out and sliced the merchant in half.

The figure then walked towards Kagome. She was about to thank her saviour, when a cold voice asked "Miko, what are you doing here?"

It couldn't be... "Sesshoumaru?" she asked tentatively. The figure walked out into the light, allowing her to see his face. It _was_ Sesshoumaru.

"Impudent human, how dare you address Lord Sesshoumaru so familiarly?!" screeched someone.

_It must be Jaken, _thought Kagome. _I was right,_ she cheered mentally as Jaken moved out into the light, glaring at her.

A sudden glance at Sesshoumaru reminded her that she hadn't answered his question. "Um... I was just trying to find information." she stammered slightly, her hand instinctively reaching up to cover her pendant, shielding it from Sesshoumaru's view.

As Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, she noticed the symbol on his kimono. (Is it a kimono?) The red hexagonal shapes with white flowers in the centre seemed to stir long forgotten memories....

Deep in thought, Kagome forgot about covering the pendant. Sesshoumaru almost gasped as he saw the pendant, and his emotionless mask wavered for a moment. "Miko, where did you get that necklace?" he asked sharply.

Kagome looked up, shocked. When she saw the pendant, she mentally berated herself.

"I-It's something I received."

"Who gave it to you?" Sesshoumaru questioned her, his tone stern.

"My mother... I-I received it on my birthday." replied Kagome, slightly frightened and puzzled. She couldn't understand why everyone took such an interest in her necklace.

Sesshoumaru walked past her. "Come. We have to meet someone."

Kagome was surprised. She hadn't expected Sesshoumaru to know anything about the pendant. But he seemed to know the people who must have given the pendant to her. If he was willing help, her search would be a lot easier. Glad that she was finally going to meet someone who could tell her about her past, she followed Sesshoumaru.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the show.

Sesshoumaru led her down the alley, then up another backstreet. Kagome tried to remember the path they were taking, but was unable to. She suspected that it was deliberate. The people he was leading her to sound like an extremely secret organisation.

They didn't leave by one of the city's big main gates. Instead, Sesshoumaru led her to a wall. Kagome was about to question him when he flicked his whip at the wall. A door revealed itself, barrier and illusion spell broken. Kagome felt the amount of power radiating from the wall and was impressed. _Someone _really _likes their solitude,_ she thought.

"Stop dreaming and hurry up!" screeched an irritating voice.

Kagome made up her mind to hit Jaken the first chance she had. His voice grated on her ears and gave her a massive headache. _His voice would be a good weapon..._ she thought, giggling softly. She imagined him standing before an entire army and screeching at them to leave. _The army would probably turn tail and run. Especially youkai, with their sensitive hearing. I wonder how Sesshoumaru is able to stand it?_

However, she was given no time to ponder on this, as Sesshoumaru had entered the door and was about to vanish from her sight. Not wanting to be left behind, Kagome hurried in after him. Behind her, she saw the door close and seem like a part of the city wall again.

The hallway Sesshomaru led them through was made of cool, dry stone, and was quite dark. However, after a while, it began to grow brighter. Soon, she found herself standing in a large hall filled with many doors. Sesshoumaru paused for a moment to pick the correct door. Privately, she wondered what would happen if she entered the wrong door.

Kagome shuddered at the thought. Anyone who knew Sesshoumaru probably would have very inventive ideas of torture, especially for people who intruded on his home. As she walked along the corridor, she saw occasional murals on the walls. Finally, they entered a large hall. It was filled with many murals. Sesshoumaru saw her studying them and said, "Those murals are of the bravest and strongest travellers. It is how they are honoured after their retirement or death."

Kagome jumped in shock. She hadn't expected Sesshoumaru to say anything. _Why the name travellers?_ Her eyes wandered to a particular mural. There, carved upon one of the stone walls, was a picture of a cloaked figure that was leaping across rooftops with a small bundle in his arms. "Who's that?" she asked in a trembling voice.

"That," said a loud, booming voice, "is one of our most courageous travellers."

Kagome jumped then spun around to see someone step out from the darkness of the next room. Kagome immediately saw that he could not be human. The power that she felt from his aura confirmed that. His aura felt like no human or youkai she had ever met. She closed her eyes trying to recall where she had felt something like this before.

Her eyes flew open in shock as she remembered. It was the same power that the merchant had. Then, as she thought back further, the power he held seemed similar to the stranger in her dreams.

Kagome forced her wandering mind back to the present. Sesshoumaru had started speaking, his voice echoing in the huge hall. "She holds the pendant."

Kagome almost laughed. It was short and straight to the point, not wasting a single word. The stranger standing before her, however, started at Sesshoumaru's words.

"The pendant?" he asked.

By that time, Kagome was extremely confused. She could not understand what her pendant had to do with anything. Her confusion must have showed plainly on her face, for the stranger seemed to snap out of his shock and began introducing himself. "I'm Allan, the Travel Master."

"I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you."

"Now, with the formalities out of the way, could you show me the pendant?"

Kagome removed the pendant around her neck hesitantly, unsure if Allan could be trusted. When she touched the pendant, it suddenly lit up. The colours in the pendant seemed to swirl almost hypnotically, as its light shone on the walls of the hall, the blue light making it seemed like they were underwater.

As Kagome held it out to the Travel Master, his eyes lit up. "That pendant!" he exclaimed. "It's the exact same one! The one we've been searching for!"

"Um... Excuse me, but what are you talking about?" asked Kagome in bewilderment. She knew that the pendant held great power, but it couldn't possibly hold so much as to intrigue so many people.

"You don't know?" the Travel Master asked in surprise.

When Kagome shook her head, he sighed.

"I suppose I'll have to start from the beginning then." he said. "One of our top spies," he began, "left on an extremely important and dangerous mission one day. He never returned..."


	5. Chapter 5

"...We all feared that the worst had happened, and that the one he had been assigned to guard had fallen into the wrong hands. If that happened, the world would fall into chaos."

"Are they the ones that attacked the spy?"

"Yes, we are the Storm travellers. There are several different groups; some are allies, and some are enemies. For example, the Fire travellers are our enemy. We've been competing with them since before I was born. They are power-hungry and heartless; they care not what happens to innocent people, as a result of their foul deeds." Allan watched Kagome closely, with an almost fatherly concern in his eyes. "You were the one he was guarding."

Kagome's features grew sombre. She had guessed that she had been the spy's ward, but having the Travel Master say it aloud seemed to make it all the more real. She felt sad for the spy, who had protected her with his life and left her at a place where she had been safe. In her heart, she felt guilt that she was the reason why he was no longer alive.

At this point in the story, Allan's smile had become slightly sad, but he continued on. "A month passed, and we dared to hope. We had not been attacked as would have been expected if they had gotten hold of you. After a year, we were certain. You were not in the hands of the Fire travellers. We were safe... for the time being."

"We searched for you for years, and had no success. There were just too many places in too many times which you could be in. Finally, one of the travellers suggested that we let you safely grow up wherever you were. Then, once you were old enough to handle the responsibility and understand what you have to do, we would summon you to return."

Allan paused, his eyes looking into some unknown point as he recalled what happened. "I was against it at first. Without our protection, anything could happen to you. However, the choice was not mine to make. The spell would only work on those old enough to understand it."

Kagome was stunned. _It can't be true, it just can't be! And what did he mean by times? Does that have something to do with the well?_

"However," Allan continued, "the chief spell caster convinced me. Then, three years ago, we decided that the time was right to awaken the powers inside you..."

___________________________________________________________________________

At that moment, a woman walked in. She moved with a fluid grace like that of water and her purple eyes glowed, even in the brightness of the room. But what shocked Kagome the most was that the woman was wearing clothes from her era.

"Don't you ever knock, Kiara?" asked Allan in an irritated voice. He seemed slightly upset about being interrupted.

"Why should I? There was no need," she retorted.

"Either way, you have arrived at the right time. You can explain the spells better."

Kiara smiled. "It's nice to see you again Kagome," she commented. "It has been so long since I last saw you."

"Um... It's nice to meet you too." replied Kagome. She was curious about Kiara's clothes.

Kiara followed the direction of Kagome's gaze. "Oh, didn't Allan explain?" she questioned.

Kagome shook her head. "Do you know what the name 'travellers' mean?" When Kagome shook her head once again, Kiara turned to glare at Allan. "How do you expect her to understand if you don't explain anything?"

Before Allan had a chance to reply, Kiara spoke to Kagome again. "Well, you do know how you got here right?"

Kagome nodded. " Through the well."

"No, no. I didn't mean that. I meant that you travelled through time to get here. That's the meaning of our name 'travellers'. It basically means that we travel through time."

Kagome's eyes widened. _Is _that_ why I can pass through the well? My powers were activated on my fifteenth birthday, the same day I was pulled through the well._

At this point in time, Allan interrupted. "Anyway, since it took you so long to find us, we don't have much time. Only you can fulfil your destiny to lead the Storm travellers in a final triumph over the Fire travellers, ridding the world of their selfish evils."

Suddenly, Kagome thought of something. "If you can travel through time, can you make it that something has never happened? Or to change incidents which have happened?"

Sesshoumaru's cold voice suddenly cut through. "Miko, you are naive in your thinking. If that was possible, my father would be alive right now."

"Then what does time travelling do?" asked Kagome in confusion.

"Changing time is against the rules. The Fire travellers change things too much. Our power is not enough to keep everything the same, only most things in check. What they have done, can only be undone by a traveller. Naraku was one such example." explained Kiara.

Kagome gulped, unable to keep herself from staring at the Thief Master in utter shock. _Coming through the well to fight Naraku wasn't a coincidence? _Her mouth suddenly felt very dry.

"What exactly are my powers supposed to be?" Kagome asked apprehensively.

"Come, we'll show you," said Kiara, dragging Kagome along a different passage than the one she had entered from. Sesshoumaru and Allan stayed behind. Jaken had vanished long ago. _Strange,_ mused Kagome _I didn't notice when he vanished._

They arrived at a door. Kiara threw the door open and gestured towards the sky. She pulled Kagome out after her. Kagome took a look at her surroundings. They were standing on a grassy plain. The grass was swaying in the gentle breeze and there was a sense of calm.

"Now," Kiara said commandingly, "Take the pendant in your right hand." Wondering what would happen, Kagome did so. Kiara continued, her voice dropping to a more soothing tone, "Close your eyes... relax..."

Kagome closed her eyes and took deep breathes like the meditation techniques Kaede had shown her.

"Tell me, Kagome," she heard Kiara's soft voice beside her, "What do you see?"

"Nothing," she replied. It was the truth. She could see nothing but darkness.

"Relax!" Kiara commanded, her voice sounding like the roll of thunder. "Now... tell me what you see."

For a moment, moment, Kagome thought that she would have to reply nothing again. She didn't want to disappoint Kiara. However, just as she was about to reply, she saw balls of light flickering behind her eyelids. _Pink and blue,_ she thought. _Pink is my miko powers, then blue must be..._

"I... I see lights..." she murmured uncertainly. "Pink and blue. They are getting brighter. At least the blue is..."

She was cut off when the blue light flashed, brighter than before. The light was so bright that it forced her eyes open, breaking her concentration. Kagome looked around, slightly disoriented.

Almost in the same instant, there was a deafening crack of thunder that shook the ground. Kagome yelped in shock, and tried to dive back into the passageway for cover, not wanting to be drenched.

Kiara grabbed her arm. She pulled hard, preventing Kagome from going back. Kagome was startled to see her eyes glowing even stronger than before. They had taken on the colour of the sky above them, the blue and grey constantly shifting.

"Don't you see, Kagome?" her voice was nearly a whisper, "The power of the Storm travellers lie within you. Allan is only steward of the guild in your place. You are the true heir, and our leader. The one who hold the power of water and air; the only one who can defeat the Fire travellers."

Allan stepped out from the passageway behind them. "It's true. Our previous leader was killed by the treachery of the Fire travellers while he was on patrol. They nearly got you as well, but Kalen managed to rescue you from them. However, it seems he was unable to return you to us. Please, Lady Kagome, your training must begin...That is the only way for you to win the final battle."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it.

Kagome sighed. It was her second day after meeting the Storm travellers and her training lessons would start today. She thought back to how she got herself into this mess.

_They had returned back to the hall after Allan had told her that she needed to undergo training. Sesshoumaru was waiting in the hall with his usual bored look. _

"_Okay, let's settle what we have to train you on," exclaimed Kiara, obviously excited about the prospect. "I'll train you in your magic of course, that's my specialty. Allan will teach you about our history and Sesshoumaru will teach you other forms of fighting."_

"_What?!" yelled Kagome in shock._

_Kiara, Allan and Sesshoumaru all winced."I am not happy about this either, Miko, but I will train you as it is my duty." After saying so, Sesshoumaru turned and left._

___________________________________________________________________________

_Not exactly a good start, _thought Kagome. _But at least he agreed to train me._

At that moment, Sesshoumaru walked in, followed by Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un. "Miko, we will head towards the dojo."

Without a single glance at her, he strode off in another direction.

Kagome stood and glared at him. Suddenly, a tug on her hand caught her attention. "Come on Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshoumaru will not be happy if we are slow," said Rin.

_When is he _ever_ happy?_ Thought Kagome, but she did as Rin told her to anyway.

Today was the day he had to train the miko. Sesshoumaru did not want to admit it, but he wanted to see how good her skills were. After all, she was the heir to the Storm travellers, an organisation which his house had been working with for thousands of years.

He sighed inwardly. However, it was highly likely she could not hold a sword properly, let alone spar. It would not be pleasant, but he would most likely have to go through the most basic skills with her. He had found an old katana which would do for the training. She would not be able to wield the sword that was her birthright until she could hold a sword without hurting herself or anyone unlucky enough to be beside her at the time; which would most likely be him, he thought wryly. At least she would be unlikely to be able to hit him.

They arrived at the dojo. Sesshoumaru tossed her the katana and watched, un-amused, as she shied away from it, reaching out her hands at the last moment. She has probably never wielded a sword in her life, he thought, mentally sighing.

A small voice caught his attention. "Lord Sesshoumaru, can Rin watch?"

Sesshoumaru, glanced at her. _It would do her good to watch this sort of training. She'll be able to survive better if she can defend herself. _He nodded. Rin smiled and skipped to a corner of the dojo.

Sesshomaru then returned his attention to Kagome. "Stance. Shoulder's width apart," said Sesshoumaru, deciding to begin with the basics.

He carried on, teaching her different blocks and attacks. Kagome learned quickly. The different attacks had seemed locked up in her memories somehow. As she moved through different positions, she felt that she had been wielding a sword her entire life. Moving swiftly and fluidly, she unconsciously formed a deadly sword dance.

Kagome's lips curved in a gentle smile. There was a man with black hair in her mind's eye, teaching her, guiding her. Instinctively she knew who it was. "Dad...?" she whispered.

Sesshoumaru was watching her in shock. The skill with which she wielded the sword was unbelievable. No one could have reached that level of skill with just a few hours' practice. Suddenly, he heard her whisper. _Her father?_ He wondered.

His sharp eyes detected the faint blue glow surrounding her. _Magic._ He had heard of skills being transferred this way, but it was the first time he had seen it happening.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Isn't Lady Kagome wonderful?" cried Rin from beside him. Jaken was staring at Kagome, his mouth hanging open in shock. Ah-Un looked on from a corner.

Kagome stopped when she felt people watching her. She flushed red in embarrassment. "I..."she started.

"Your training for today is over." Sesshoumaru announced abruptly. Saying so, he turned and left the room followed by Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un.

_Did I do something wrong?_ Wondered Kagome, as she contemplated on why Sesshoumaru had left before the lesson ended.

Sesshoumaru strode down the hallway, intent on finding Allan. Jaken and Ah-Un were with Rin. She had found a garden full of flowers. Jaken was not the best protector, but he would suffice. Besides, Ah-Un would make sure she came to no harm.

"Her father is teaching her. There is no need for me to." he said the moment he saw Allan.

"What do you mean her father?" asked Allan. There was no question as to who the 'her' referred to.

"Magic." replied Sesshoumaru.

"Could you say more for once? What magic?" asked Allan frantically. "Is her father alive?"

Sesshoumaru ignored him and left. Allan hurried towards the training room. "Kagome, I'm so glad to see you. Sesshoumaru said that your father appeared during the lesson. What happened?"

_Was that why he left so abruptly? _She shrugged and replied, "When I held the sword, it was almost like my father was here, training me. I could even see him."

Allan nodded. "Your father will train you then. You will be exempted from training with Sesshoumaru." Kagome heaved a sigh of relief.

Over the next several weeks, Allan and Kiara trained Kagome. Allan introduced her to several important members of the Travellers, teaching her to lead armies under the Travellers' control. Kiara taught her how to harness and use the magical powers, previously unknown and uncontrolled, within her.

Summoning storms was not enough. Kagome learnt to control specific elements under the storm. She learnt to summon great winds: hurricanes, whirlwinds, cyclones. Under Kiara's tutelage, she could soon call great torrents of rain from the sky before freezing them into hail, directed only at a certain place. Whenever she failed to control the hail, which was rather often in the first few lessons, she was pelted by hailstones.

One of her favourite skills was to direct lightning to strike a certain target. It required a lot of concentration and was extremely tiring, but once she mastered it, it was her favourite attack. The other skill she enjoyed was that of flight. Though she was somewhat unsteady when she first cast the spell, she soon gained confidence, doing elaborate loops in the sky. Kiara had praised her, saying that she was a natural flier.

On the last day of the training, Kiara lead her to the top of the biggest mountain in the vicinity. She told her to summon a storm--the biggest and fiercest storm possible. Kagome concentrated and soon the sky over the mountain was dark and overcast. A few seconds later, rain was pouring down and strong winds caused a few trees to be uprooted. "Now," Kiara yelled above the sound of the storm, "_ride_ the storm, Kagome!"

"What?!?" Kagome screamed back. "Fly in it!" Kiara said. "Master it! _Be_ the storm!"

Kagome hesitated slightly before taking off. For a horrible moment, she was buffeted by the powerful winds, and the lightning seemed to miss her by inches. She desperately searched through her repertoire of spells, trying to find one which could help.

Then, an image floated into her mind. The wind was no longer buffeting her. Instead, it was swirling around her, following her every command. Kagome's eyes started to glow blue. The lightning began to flash at her command, the winds were obeying her. Laughing triumphantly, Kagome soared higher and higher into the sky.

Then, it came so suddenly that Kagome barely had time to avoid it. A glowing green whip struck at the spot she was just moments before. She turned around. "Sesshoumaru...?" she gasped.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it.

"To fight me is your final test," he said. "Kiara will be able to judge if you have learnt your magic well from this battle."

"What?!"gasped Kagome in horror. _What was Kiara thinking? There was no way she could defeat Sesshoumaru._ She thought in horror.

His attack came without warning. His poisonous green whip struck at her once again at an amazing speed. Kagome's eyes widened in alarm and the winds from the storm circled her at a high speed, deflecting the whips. She then counterattacked by freezing the rain above him into hail, hoping to slow him down.

However, Sesshoumaru easily deflected the ice with his poisonous claws. He then flew towards her with his claws extended. Kagome closed her eyes and melted into the storm. Sesshoumaru stopped briefly, surprised by her sudden invisibility, before heading straight towards where she was standing.

_He can hear me!_ Kagome realised. Thinking quickly, she swirled the winds around him into a cyclone, trapping him within it. Knowing that he would not remain trapped for long, she frantically tried to think of an attack which would work against him.

Sesshoumaru's youki flared outwards, destroying her cyclone. Kagome envisioned lighting striking at the spot where he was standing. She saw his eyes widen fractionally before zipping out of the way.

_Faster than lightning? There's no way I'll be able to defeat him._ Kagome thought, careful not to let her thoughts show.

She sent multiple lightning bolts hurtling towards him, trying to buy time. Sesshoumaru simply used his Whips of Light and deflected all of them. "You have diluted the power by using multiple attacks." he told her.

Kagome ignored him, concentrating on the whips heading towards her. She blocked once again using her barrier. Concentrating, she summoned up a cyclone, the largest she could manage. She added water from the rainclouds, as well as shards of ice, making it extremely deadly.

"Stop!" a voice shouted, breaking Kagome's concentration. "The test is over. You have passed."

"Kiara?" asked Kagome.

"Yup, it's me! Aren't you glad to see me? You did really well for the test."

"Kiara..." said Kagome, stopping her mid sentence. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"Um... Not telling you." said Kiara.

"If I had known, I would have skipped this lesson." grumbled Kagome.

"See, if I told you earlier, you would never have turned up."

"I will be leaving now since the test is over." said Sesshoumaru.

Kiara nodded. "Thank you for helping with the test!"

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. "Your attacks need to be faster. Train on your speed." Saying so, he flew towards the mountain top.

"Okay, let's stop holding conversations in mid-air and find Allan!"

Kagome scowled and flew upwards, scanning the surrounding area. She was sure that Allan had a part in planning the test. He had probably been watching somewhere, rolling on the ground in laughter as he watched her trying to avoid Sesshoumaru's attacks.

However, when she reached the peak of her flight, Kagome saw something in the distance which dissipated her anger at Allan immediately. Dark purple fire covered the landscape on the horizon, and it seemed to be creeping closer. _What's that?_ she wondered, as Kiara flew upwards to float beside her. Her expression turned to horror when she saw the flames.

"The Fire Travellers..." she whispered. "Allan's over there..."

Kagome's heart felt like it had turned to ice. "He's fighting them...alone?" she asked, forcing the words out through lips which had suddenly turned numb.

Kiara nodded. "There were reports of Fire Traveller activity in the north. Most of us travelled there to stop it. Kagome," she gazed at her sadly. "Please, save him."

"I know, I...." Kagome began, looking at the flames that still licked the horizon. "I..." Images of destruction flashed before her eyes, together with memories of the person who had saved her. Time was precious, she realized, so precious that hesitating now would bring a heavy price... a price measured in lives.

Kagome's face betrayed her fear, but her eyes flashed with determination. "I must end this now, Kiara. But... I... I can't do it alone."

Kiara grinned. "You don't need to worry about that," she said, a note of reassurance in her voice. "Sesshoumaru should have heard it. He will join you along the way. I will come as well, after finding the rest of the Storm Travellers."

Kagome smiled rather shakily and nodded her head.

"Come on, let's do this!" Kiara turned and flew north, faster than Kagome would have thought possible.

"It's now or never..." Kagome told herself. She took a deep breath, before heading towards the battlefield in the distance. Despite the fear in her heart, Kagome smiled. She knew that this battle was what she had been training for all this time.

Mid-way through the journey, she saw Sesshoumaru. He ignored her as they made their way to the battleground. As she neared the fight, she discerned two armies. One was dressed in blue and the other in red. The army dressed in blue, the ones on the Storm Travellers side, looked terribly few. Allan was fighting with a person in elaborate armour. Kagome recognised the design. It was the symbol of the Fire Travellers.

Allan was fighting hard, but it was obvious that he was losing. He was bleeding from numerous cuts. Kagome landed just as Allan fell. The figure in red raised his sword, about to kill Allan.

"No!" Kagome screamed. The person looked up. Kagome stared at her in shock. It wasn't a guy like what she thought at first. It was a girl. Except for her eyes which were brown while hers were shimmering blue, she looked exactly like her. She stared back at Kagome with a mocking smile. A red pendant glowing eerily, hung around her neck.

"Kikyou?" Kagome gasped.


	8. Chapter 8

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked.

Kikyou did not respond.

"What an overused question," someone sneered.

A figure detached itself from the darkness, seemingly having stepped out from the shadows. Kikyou began walking towards Allan, and her pendant glowed brighter with every step.

"S-Stop!" Kagome managed to stammer, aware that her voice sounded shaky.

The other presence laughed. It was a sinister sound that made Kagome shiver.

"She can't hear you. In fact, she can't hear anyone."

As if to prove her point, Kikyou raised her sword and slashed.

"Allan!" Kagome cried.

However, Sesshoumaru was already there, blocking her sword with his.

"This Sesshoumaru will hold her off. Go heal the Traveller."

Kagome nodded and hurried towards Allan.

"My my… You seem to have forgotten all about me."

The nameless figure stepped forward, blocking Kagome's path.

Kagome tried going around her, but was repeatedly blocked. Growling, she fired a bolt of miko energy. It was easily dodged.

"What a temper you have, my child. So unlike your sister."

"I am _not_ your child," Kagome said through gritted teeth.

"But you are."

The fires seemed to burn brighter for a moment. For the first time, Kagome had a clear look at her face. It was a slightly older version of her own.

She chuckled. "Do you not remember me, Kagome? Your beloved mother?"

Kagome stood there, staring at her in shock.

"You're… my mother?" she asked, stunned.

"Of course I am." She purred. "Can you not see the family resemblance?"

There was a faint movement from behind her. Neatly, she stepped to the side, making Allan's blow fall wide.

There was another bright flash of light, followed by a pained cry. The light dissipated and Allan fell onto the ground.

"Don't believe her, Kagome." His voice was little more than a hoarse whisper. "She is not…"

He was abruptly cut off as she kicked him. He gasped, but refused to cry out.

"Allan!"

Kagome glared at person claiming to be her mother, holding a ball of concentrated energy in each hand.

"Leave him alone!"

"Make me."

The balls of energy glowed brightly before joining together and elongating. When the glow subsided, a whip was held in Kagome's hand.

It was rather similar to the one Sesshoumaru used, except that it was purple, a fusion of her powers.

Sesshoumaru turned around, raising an eyebrow when he saw her choice of weapon. However, he was immediately distracted when flames surrounded him. He took to the air, Kikyou following.

Kagome flicked her hand. The whip arced towards its target with startling precision. It was blocked. Undeterred, it snaked around her ankle before being sliced off.

"What childish weapons." She sneered.

Kagome smirked. The whip had regenerated. With the speed of a snake striking its prey, it coiled around the figure. It tightened and she fell to the ground, upon which it turned into a length of chains.

Kagome approached her.

"Come on Kagome. You wouldn't hurt your own mother, would you?"

Kagome hesitated, uncertain.

"Come join us. We can all be together again."

It was strange, but her words seemed to make sense. Why was she fighting against her own family? After all, even Kikyou had joined.

"Just release me. We can win this battle together."

The voice was warm, entrancing and so _compelling._ Yes. There was no reason not to do as the voice suggested.

"Snap out of it Kagome."

It was Allan's voice, hoarse from the pain but still commanding.

"She is not your mother. Your mother was a miko, just like you and your sister are. She was never a Fire Traveller."

Compared to the music of the voice, Allan's words sounded harsh, discordant. Yet, somehow, she knew that it was real.

The chains, which had loosened while she was under enchantment, tightened once again.

"You meddling fool," her mother spat. No, not her mother. The enemy.

"I try my best," he replied weakly. He turned his head to look at Kagome.

"Go. Get the pendant from your sister. Snap her out of the hypnosis that Illith has her in."

The magic enshrouded Kagome, crackling around her almost tangibly. She was the calm eye of the storm, and the furies of the wind and lightning were at her command. The storm was pure power, harnessed by calculating intelligence.

Sesshoumaru, sensing the change in power, stepped aside. He inclined his head slightly as she passed by, acknowledging her right to battle.

The twins stood facing each other. The winds swirled around Kagome and the lightning flashed at her command. Flames danced along Kikyou's skin. Identical, yet opposites, the only difference between them were their eyes.

Kagome's eyes were blue, stormy, while fire burned in Kikyou's eyes. Deep within, a spark of miko energy tried to fight the flames, but was too weak. It would soon get help, however.

Flames were no match for the impending storm.

"Sister," Kagome said, her voice calm but echoing loudly around them. "Break free of her hypnosis and awake."


End file.
